


Ruby's love for weapons

by Charalover101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Obsession, Other, WhatFanworksMeantoMe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: Ruby fangirls over weapons (might be some references





	Ruby's love for weapons

Ruby come on you can drool over the weapons later says yang  
But yang ruby whines i want to look at them now whines ruby  
What's so special about them besides you got crescent rose  
*gasp* sister i can't believe the words coming out of your mouth right now  
Sure i have crescent rose but weapons our basically an extensions of ourselves explained ruby  
Besides when I see other people with their weapons it's like I already know alot about them gushed ruby  
Okay I get it rubs but we need to get t- a d she's already gone  
Oooh is that a gunknife ( brute shot) how cool !!!!!!  
Oooh is that a gravity hammer!!!!!!!!!!!  
That's so like her chuckled yang


End file.
